Xing Aoki
Xing Aoki is a Fanbase character created by Athorment on September 21th, 2014. She is the third OC appearing in Millennium-City. Application Info Character Application » Name: Xing Aoki » Nicknames: Samurai, Aoki, Ao » Gender: Female » Age: 20 years old. » Birthday: September 21th, 1994 » Occupation: Musician. » Species: Mawile #303 » Type: Steel/Fairy » Moveset: Play Rough, Iron Head, Feint Attack, Iron Defense. ---- [ Personal Information ] » Nature: Mild » Characteristic: Often Lost in Thought » Personality: Super Quiet & Slow. Sometimes appear to be stupid or to not be paying attention. Caring, gloomy, considerate, cooperative, comits to things she likes/things friends suggest for group activities, unenthusiastic, forgiving, focused, grateful, humble, complacent, perfectionist, tolerant, self-disciplined, systematic, self-giving. » History: Xing was always a quiet girl. Being bullied in school led her parents to send her to learn martial arts after classes. It didnt help much though as xing didn't want to hurt others with her abilities. While karate helped her bend, it didnt really solve the problem until an Archeops moved in and entered the same class. Quilla was paired with her for a school project and, surprisingly enough, the two got it done rather quickly. The two bonded, knowing that the other was not only easy to work with but very effective at it too. Homework was rather easy to do and Quilla kept inviting her to her house to do it. Xing's parents were happy to see she was finally making friends. Unfortunately Quilla have to move due to her parent's work issues, but at least the distance between their homes kept being relatively close to each other and kept in touch. Listening the Archeops talk and share about music made the two start practicing. Today, she keeps going to school though tries to balance her friendship and jam sessions with Quilla. » Likes: Karate/Judo, Playing the Bass, Dancing (participating in choreographies), Summer, being lazy, Taking things at her own pace, having her space. » Dislikes: Winter, socks, Toe-covering shoes, Being a picky eater (Yet also dislikes sour and spicy food in general), Being the center of attention. » Talents: Bass and Violin player, Learns choreographies quickly, Proficient in karate/Judo practice. » Flaws: Socially awkward, submissive, slow to react, has a "Logical" way of doing things (Can't dance if she has no idea what to do), doesn't take being the center of attention very well. [ Additional Information ] » Extras: *Her eyes are covered all the time. Only Shows them when being serious/Upset/Surprised. *She always keeps her hands covered with something (Usually gloves). This is one of the few ways she has found out she can deal with shaky hands and other motions that are signs of anxiety. She is intimidated by crowds. *Nicknamed "Samurai" cause of both nationality and level of dedication when practicing *Misgendered a lot. Flat chest and delicate body makes fans theorize of his/her gender. It doesn't help that she likes boy clothes and can hit some pretty low notes with her voice. *Knows Karate & Judo. *When wearing clothes like sweaters, hoodies and jackets she likes to wear them a bigger size. Blouses are one of the Exceptions. *Preferers footwear that show her toes. Will sometimes walk bare foot even. Fun Facts *Xing's love for choreography dance was added specifically for RaeNoir, who loves K-Pop. *She is not the first Bass player OC Athorment creates. Rock Band: Twilight Ghosts characters Layla G. and Helen M. Teidget predate Xing. Gallery MC-Bandmate_Xing_Chibi.png|Chibi Concept Art Category:Athorment Category:Pokémon Category:Fanbase Category:PokeGijinka